Another Suitcase, Another Hall
by iria702
Summary: We are now in Ruby's fourth form. Please read the opening note for further details! finished
1. Default Chapter

Another Suitcase, Another Hall  
  
Opening comments  
  
We are now in Book Four for those of you keeping track. Ruby is fifteen years old now and is in her fourth form at Hogwarts. Again for those of you just joining the story, I would go back and read Riddle me this, and then Face of the Moon. They are the prequels to this story and give you some more background.  
  
This story will probably (note probably) will be the shortest of all. After this story all bets are off book wise, because I got the idea for this before book five came out. I'll remind you of this again when we get there.  
  
The title is taken form the song Another suitcase in another hall, from Evita.  
  
Again I don't own anything; I created Ruby and her problems.  
  
Please email me if you have any questions, and review please!!!!!!  
  
Thanks to all those who have been reading!  
  
Iria702 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one  
  
Disclaimer on opening note  
  
The warm summer breeze swept through the house. It started as Bobby opened the windows first in the kitchen, then in the family room. Soon the breeze entered into Ruby's room, instantly turning cold. The feeling was so powerful that it jolted Ruby out of her slumber. This feeling had been present all summer, growing stronger as the school year drew closer. Ruby walked over to her window and stared out past the trees. It was coming, she didn't know when, but she couldn't help but feel it was all her fault.  
  
* * *  
  
"Mails here," Ruby said as she walked through the kitchen. Her owl, Fezzik, perched on the window sill after dropping the mail on the table. Ruby placed the muggle mail next to it and gave Fezzik some owl treats.  
  
"You're home early. How was practice," asked Bobby. "Ok, but I'm not going to be in the gala this year." "What? You've always danced in the gala." "It's ok, really. My teacher feels I'm distracted and wanted to give me a break." Bobby looked at her, a little confused. "Are you distracted?" "A little," she sighed. "It's all this talk about Dementors and He-who-must-not-be-named," he said as he picked up the daily prophet. "Don't worry, honey. You'll be perfectly safe." Bobby flipped through the mail. "You got some." Ruby found letters from Fred and George, Hermione, and Oliver. She was wondering why her Hogwarts letter had not arrived yet. All her wizarding friends could talk about was the big world quidditch match. She was almost sad she couldn't see it, although she didn't care much for the sport. "It appears you have two more letters," Bobby said as he went to watch the news. Another owl flew in with her Hogwarts letter and a parcel. "Thanks," she said as the owl flew off. Her school letter said what it always did, plus a new book list; Charms, Defense against, Transfiguration, History, Magical Creatures, but nothing about potions. I will have to write McGonagall about the miss, she thought. The parcel was it's own adventure. No return address, and no sign of who it was from. It meant it was either from Tom or Snape. She hoped from the latter, but her curiosity secretly hoped for Tom. Upon opening the parcel, she found a white box and card with the elegant scrawl she had seen all year.  
Dear Miss Kennedy,  
In this box you will find the ingredients for a potion. The  
ingredients are very ordinary, except for one thing. You must  
figure out the potion, the one thing that makes them out of the  
ordinary, and bring me a vile after the feast then first night back at  
Hogwarts.  
Prof. Severus S. Snape  
P.S. Do not worry about the potions books missing from your  
letter. I have taken care of it.  
  
"Great! School hasn't even started and he already has my working."\  
  
*Aloha and Welcome to Hawaii! We are here to get a very true sense of Ruby. Dancing has come back into the picture, as will other things. Sorry no flower lei. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter two Disclaimer on opening note  
  
Ruby worked most of the summer or was dancing at camp, but when camp was over, her free time was spent working on her homework, playing Final Fantasy, or just reading.  
  
"You know it's going to end the same way as it did the last time," Bobby would always say when he saw her re-reading a book or playing Final Fantasy X for the umpteenth time. Ruby would just laugh and continue. She knew he was right, but that took all the fun out of it.  
  
The potion assignment was harder then she thought. She knew what made the ingredients out of the ordinary; you would never use most of them together, for it would be volatile. But, there was one potion where, if mixed correctly and in a specific order, would make a very powerful remedy. Unfortunately between her books and Bobby's there was nothing on the potion. It was trial and error with tiny explosive consequences.  
  
"Good thing I found Alexis a home. We'd have a hard time explaining this," he laughed as Ruby came down from the attic were she worked.  
  
"I don't think I'll ever figure out this potion," Ruby said as she slumped into a chair.  
  
"You'll figure it out, but I think you need a break."  
  
Ruby sighed and made her way to her room. Her mattress laid on the floor, the moon and star quilt covering it. Her wood paneled walls were covered in posters from movies, Final Fantasy, and anime shows. Above her bed hung a green wall tapestry that had the Japanese character for earth on it. The bare bulb lights that hung from the ceiling where covered in cloth lanterns of various colors, giving off an ethereal atmosphere. She looked at the cork board on one of the walls were she had posted all her important mail, pictures, and most important of all, her O.W.L.S. result. She was just short of an O, but it didn't matter. Again she had gone against what everyone else thought, and succeeded. She looked at the dry erase board where she counted down the days till school. She had drawn funny little pictures of all her friends around the count down that made her smile ever time she looked at it. She went to a small corner of the room where she had her computer and logged on to the internet. Some of her "muggle" friends were on, which gave her an idea. She only called them muggles, because they would prefer that then being called squibs. Squibs meant that there was some witch or wizard in there blood line. Just as she had this thought, a window popped up on her monitor.  
  
Sk8er4eva: Hey Ruby, wassup?  
  
dancemagic: Actually, I've been slowly turning the attic into a war  
zone  
  
Sk8er4eva: potions?  
dancemagic: I just don't get it. So I had a question for u  
  
Sk8er4eva: I don't know nothin' about this  
  
dancemagic: I know, but you have a relative who might, right?  
  
Sk8er4eva: My aunt went to the American wizard's school. She might  
not be able to help you if it's really advanced.  
  
dancmagic: I know, but some one else's perspective could be useful.  
do you think we could see her tomorrow.  
  
Sk8ter4eva: Only if we can go a) surfing or b) to the skate park  
afterwards.  
  
dancemagic: It's a deal.  
  
Sk8er4eva: Cool. Ok tomorrow at let's say ten?  
  
Dancemagic: sounds good  
  
Sk8er4eva: great, cya!  
  
Ruby told Bobby of her idea. He reminded her to be careful with the items when she left the house and not to lose them.  
  
"I'll be careful, don't worry," she said.  
  
The next day Sk8er4eva, a.k.a Lei, showed up at her house on his skater board. Ruby had her rollerblades strapped on and ready to go, potion items in a backpack.  
  
"You really must be desperate if you are asking me for help," he kidded as they made there why to his aunt's house.  
  
"Well, it can't be any worse then blowing up my attic everyday."  
  
They arrived at Lei's aunt's house where she was waiting at the front door.  
  
"Come on in you two," she yelled. Ruby and Lei went in the house where Ruby took off her rollerblades and Lei put up his skateboard.  
  
"Kinda weird, huh," he whispered.  
  
"You've never seen weird," Ruby laughed.  
  
"So, you are Ruby, right? I am Kini. Lei told me you are having problems with your potions assignment?" Kini asked her questions while leading them down to the basement, which had piles of books everywhere.  
  
"Yeah, I have everything here." Ruby took off her back pack and took out the box. While she set up the ingredients and a cauldron, Kini read the note Snape had sent.  
  
"Well, give me a moment. Potions wasn't my best subject, but I was interested in it. I have a lot of books on it."  
  
"It looks like you have a lot of books on everything," said Lei as he nosed around one of the piles.  
  
"Anyway, you know what makes them different, right?"  
  
"Yes," answered Ruby, "You wouldn't normally use these ingredients together."  
  
"Correct," Kini praised. "Now, you have a list of what you tried so far right?"  
  
"Yes." Ruby handed her the list. With that Kini took out her wand and placed it on the paper.  
  
"Memordi," she said and the writing seemed to lift off the page and into the wand. "Accio subject." Books flew every which way causing Lei and Ruby to duck. Plies shuffled themselves until three books landed at Kini's feet. "Ok that narrows it down. Look through these first. You should find it right away." Both Kini and Ruby looked through the books until, in the final book, they found a couple possibilities. They mixed the first one which exploded blue ooze everywhere; the second gave off a rotten egg smell. Finally the third on worked. Ruby put part of the contents in a vile.  
  
"Well, I'm glad I've been able to help a young wizard. I wish you would have been a part of our family, Ruby,"  
  
"Oh no," Lei groaned.  
  
"I mean, really, I don't think Lei even put forth an effort to become a wizard."  
  
"Aunt Kini, face it, I will be a pro skateboarder."  
  
"And I'm proud of that, Honey. Now you two go have fun, and feel free to ask for help any time, Ruby. It's nice to talk to another wizard."  
  
Back out on the street they made there way back to Ruby's house, before going to the skate park. (This was decided by Lei, of course.)  
  
"Does your aunt always bug you about being a muggle?" "Not usually. I think seeing another wizard brought it out of her. She is the last one in the family to have any magical power. I'm glad I'm not a wizard though."  
  
"Really?" Ruby was a little surprised.  
  
"Yeah, I mean, I couldn't live with out skating. You really can't live without dancing and surfing and you know stuff."  
  
"Oh yeah, I mean I'm so deprived of stuff," Ruby teased.  
  
"I mean, do you think this wizard thing will really last, Ruby. If it all went away, what would you do?"  
  
Ruby stopped, "Are trying to tell me to stop being a wizard.?"  
  
"No," answered Lei. "It's nice for the time being, what happens after Hogwarts? What will you do then?"  
  
"Well," Ruby thought, "anything with potions."  
  
"And how long can you really make a living like that?"  
  
"Well, I could tell you that you could break your leg today and your skating career would be over?"  
  
"Yeah, but, my dream seems much more tangible then yours," he said as they came to her house.  
  
"You know what? I don't really feel like hanging out right now."  
  
"Ruby, I didn't mean it like that."  
  
"Let me just be alone. I'm sorry that you can't understand right now. Maybe you should talk to your aunt some more." With that Ruby went into the house and curled up on her bed. What would she do after Hogwarts?  
  
*Good question to end with, eh? 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter three  
  
Disclaimer on opening note  
  
Ruby Kennedy was a little sad her last day in Hawaii. She went around to all her favorite haunts as she did every year before going to Hogwarts. She skated, surfed, and danced the day away with her friends. Lei and she had been on speaking terms, but what he had said that one day would stay with her all year.  
  
When she got home from her day, Bobby was waiting for her in the kitchen with a copy of the daily prophet in his hand. "We need to talk," he said. Ruby took a seat at the table. "What's the matter?" Bobby passed the copy of the Daily Prophet towards her. The headline was about the quidditch cup, but nothing about the teams. "Do you know what that symbol is?" "Umm, not really," she said as she stared at the black and white photograph. "That is the Dark Mark. It is the sign of he-who-must-not-be-named." Ruby was shocked. Her friends were there. "Now, Ruby, I don't know exactly what this means, but I may be called out of retirement if it is anything big." "What does that mean?" Bobby sighed, "It may mean that you will not return here next year." "But, but, where will I live?" "Now I don't want you to worry too much about this. It may not even happen. If it does, I will see if you can either stay at Hogwarts or with one of your friends." Ruby's eyes watered. "Come here, pumpkin." Ruby went over to Bobby and leaned onto his lap. "Don't worry. I am only warning you so that if it should happen, it won't be a total shock to you. Right now the ministry has plenty of aurors." Ruby just sniffled. "I'm sorry I brought it up." "No, you are right. I would have been angry if you just sprung it on me right before it happened." "You need to get some sleep, you have a busy day tomorrow," he said with a hug.  
  
When she finally arrived in London, she felt like she was going to her other home, and felt she had not seen it in forever. It was here that Ruby sent Fezzik ahead of her to Hogwarts with her potions homework. She did not want it being messed up on the train by anyone with the name of Malfoy.  
  
Platform Nine and three quarters was packed full of students, so Ruby hurried on to find a compartment. She found one where Lee Jordon was sitting. She knew Fred and George would probably sit with him so, she asked if she could take a seat.  
  
"Of course, don't even bother askin'."  
  
"Thanks." Ruby took a seat at the window and put her headset on. It was a mix of different songs from musicals she had made before leaving home. She nodded off as Evita sang: "So what happens now? Where am I going to?"  
  
"Ruby, we're here," she heard a familiar voice say as it nudged her. She opened her eyes and found Fred sitting next to her, George and Lee sitting acrossed.  
  
"I slept the whole way?"  
  
Lee laughed. "You fell asleep about the moment you got on the train." Ruby ran to change into her robes and got back, just as the train stopped. It was pouring, so they ran as fast as they could to the carriages. They all were drenched. "Guess, we won't need showers tonight," Ruby joked.  
  
They entered the slippery hall where they placed there belongings. Fezzik was waiting for her there with the potion vile. "Thanks, Fezzik." "What's that," asked Fred. "Homework," she answered as they took their seats. Because of the storm they had to wait a while for the first years to come. Grumbling of stomachs and people was heard throughout the hall. Finally, McGonagall, escorted the soaking group of first years to the sorting ceremony. All, including Ruby, were happy when the ceremony was over and feeding time began. The food was so good that there was not much time for conversation until Dumbledore called there attention for the normal rules and regulations. Then, he said that there would be no quidditch this year. The astonished ramblings of the students was only silenced by a man who barged his way into the Hall.  
  
"Glad you were able to make it, Moody," said Dumbledore. Dumbledore then introduced the gruff sounding and looking man as there new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher.  
  
"That's Mad-Eye," whispered George.  
  
"Who," asked Ruby?  
  
"Mad-Eye Moody, our dad went to his house this morning for causing a disturbance," answered Fred.  
  
Ruby was a little skeptical of the new teacher. Dumbledore then continued to tell way there was no quidditch. Everyone was excited when they heard the news that Hogwarts would be hosting the Triwizard Tournament. The excitement waned when they found out about an age limit of seventeen or older.  
  
"Unfair,"George complained.  
  
"We should be able to compete too," said Fred. Lee seemed to agree.  
  
"Hmm, something tells me you all aren't going to let an age limit get in your way," said Ruby as the arrived at the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Of course not. Hey, aren't you suppose to be turning in some homework," asked Fred.  
  
"Crap! I'll see you guys later." Ruby ran as fast as she could down to the dungeon were Snape was just about to close his office door. "Wait!" She huffed and puffed.  
  
"Glad you could make it, Miss Kennedy."  
  
"Here." She handed him the vile and explained what he had wanted to know.  
  
"Very good, Miss Kennedy."  
  
"And my books and class?"  
  
"You will be my only student in Potions Mastery again. That is the only potions class you need to take. Good night." With that he shut his office door. Ruby went back up to the common room and slipped into bed while everyone was still in a ruckus over the Triwizard tournament. 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter four Disclaimer on opening note  
  
Ruby's lunch was not setting well. Between blast ended skrewts and Bubotuber pus, she was very excited to have the afternoon off to due as she pleased.  
  
"You know, Ruby," Hermione said, "You should take up another class, like runes, or Arithmacey."  
  
"Why? I mean, I know pretty much that I want to be in potions. I'll have plenty to do when Mastery starts up tomorrow."  
  
"But, potions are so,"  
  
"Stop right there. I don't want to hear it."  
  
"Wow," Ron said.  
  
"Yeah, what's wrong," asked Harry.  
  
Ruby sighed. "It just seems that everyone is on my case about wanting to do so much with potions."  
  
"I'm sorry. You're right, just because I don't like the subject doesn't mean I should belittle it."  
  
They parted ways, and Ruby made her way to the tower, and headed start for the bathroom where she had expelled her lunch. She washed her face as a single hot tear ran down her cheek. "I'm not a freak," she said aloud.  
  
"I've always known that," said a voice all too familiar.  
  
"So you are gaining power, are you?"  
  
"You didn't really think you'd get rid of me that quickly did you? Don't you worry, dear. You have no reason to fear me. I have never showed you anything but affection."  
  
"Oh yeah, the dreams you gave me last year where really affectionate. You are right there. I don't fear you at all," she said as she left to contemplate her future in potions.  
  
Contemplating did not get the time it deserved, because Ginny had a break in her schedule. They went outside to a big shady tree and just talked about Ruby's favorite subject, nothing.  
  
"Like this one time," Ruby said, "I was on this monstrous wave, and I was ripping it. I mean I truly owned the sea that day."  
  
"You know I'd don't really have the slightest clue what you are talking about."  
  
Ruby looked around her. "Well, for instance," she said grabbing Ginny's broom. She got on it then lifted off slightly above the ground. Then, carefully getting her balance, stood on top of it.  
  
"What are you doing," Ginny asked.  
  
"This is kinda how you ride a surf board. If it's a long board, you walk to the end and back," Ruby demonstrated on the broom, "while you are on a wave."  
  
"So if I was standing and flying like that, about the same."  
  
"Yeah, but surfing, to me at least, is way cooler."  
  
"So have you had Defense yet," Ginny asked as Ruby got off the broom.  
  
"Nope, you?"  
  
"Yeah, he is an interesting man, Moody."  
  
"You were scared to death, weren't you," Ruby asked, matter-a-factly.  
  
"Oh yeah, like major," she laughed.  
  
"It's going to be weird, cause I will actually have the class with the Gryffindor this year."  
  
"That's cool. You should have been out of those class potions a long time ago."  
  
Ruby smiled. Those were the first words of encouragement she had heard in a while.  
  
*I like to have these little conversations. It makes the story a little more real, I think. 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer on opening note  
  
The next day she had Charms, Transfiguration, and Defense, with Portion Mastery after dinner. Charms and Transfiguration were both easy. It was Defense she was dreading. She walked with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, and sat next to them in class. She felt even more out of place in this class then with the Ravenclaws. Ruby did not know what to expect, but she was sure he wouldn't be anything like Lupin, their previous Defense teacher.  
  
"Curses," Moody began. "This year I will be teaching you the various Dark curses and how to deal with them. We will start at the worst: the Unforgivables."  
  
Great, Ruby thought. The remembered her first year at Hogwarts, when she asked for a tougher placement question for the class and Snape had asked her about the one unforgivable curse that no one could counter act. She drifted in this thought, not noticing the students in awe of the power of the curses, the Imperious, Cruciatus, and Avada Kadavra on the spiders Moody had brought to demonstrate on.  
  
"Miss Kennedy!" She snapped out of her nostalgia and back to reality. "Have you heard a single word I said?"  
  
She thought about her answer. "Not really, sir. But I do know about the unforgivable curses you were talking about."  
  
"Well, then you will stay after class and copy there definations, won't you? Maybe it will teach you to pay attention."  
  
Ruby did stay after, and did the assignment. It did not take her long. Moody seemed surprised to see her done in such a short period of time.  
  
"And where did you learn about these curses?" He focused on her with both eyes.  
  
"My guardian is an auror. Robert Jederson."  
  
"Hmm, I don't remember him. Are you sure?"  
  
Ruby furrowed her brow. "Yes, I'm sure."  
  
"Well, I must have missed placed his face. That happens sometimes, you know. Well, off. And remember to pay attention in class and CONSTANT VIGULANCE."  
  
Ruby caught up with the rest of her pack at dinner, and all they could talk about was Moody's classes.  
  
"I don't trust him," Ruby suddenly blurted out.  
  
"What do you mean," asked Fred.  
  
"He didn't know Bobby. He didn't even recognize his name."  
  
"Really," Ginny exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, but, you said that Dumbledore didn't see him but once or twice. Maybe Moody is has that same story," Hermione said.  
  
"But Dumbledore remembers."  
  
"Well," Ron said, "Dumbledore knows a lot of things and can keep them in is head forever. Not every one can do that."  
  
Ruby wasn't so sure. She had a weird feeling about Moody. Maybe she would bring it up with Snape at there class after dinner. Ruby made sure not to be late to Snape's office. She found the door opened and Snape sitting at his desk.  
  
"Please have a seat." Ruby sat in her usual place. The atmosphere was different this year. The normal feeling of contempt Snape usually gave off wasn't there. "Now, Miss Kennedy, You have proved yourself through your consistent work and your impressice O.W.L.S. that you will have a great future in potions."  
  
Ruby's eyes widened. "Did you just complement me?"  
  
Snape smiled weakly. "I have been known to do so. Don't let it go to your head. Now, this year we will focus on death potions." He picked up a very worn book and dropped it on his desk, a cloud of dust following the thunk. "You can only use this book down here. It can not leave the dungeon."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because if someone were to fool with it, well, it is a dangerous book."  
  
She did not tell Snape about Moody that night, things were going to well. She didn't tell him about hearing the mirror speak again. All they would do is charm it, and then Tom would get stronger and break it. Ruby decided that waiting was her best option. 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Disclaimer on opening note  
  
"Today class," Moody began, "I will put you each under the Imperious curse." Hermione asked him why since it was forbidden to which Moody answered with a you can leave if you like.  
  
Ruby watched as one by one the students went up and were controlled. This is horrible Ruby thought. Harry was the last to go up. He looked like he was going to be sick when he had a head on collision with a desk. Moody made him do it again and again until he finally was able to throw the curse.  
  
"Go ahead into the class room and start work on page 52," said Snape as Ruby came into his office. "I'll be right in."  
  
Ruby went to the classroom and started reading. She had to make notes on specific points of the potions they studied in class: What is/are the key ingredients, how difficult is it make, how long does it last bottled, and the effects if mixed incorrectly. She got out her quill and some parchment and started to write, but then lost her concentration when about to answer the effects if mixed incorrectly. The book said, if mixed incorrectly. There can be two reactions: the potion will still work, but much nastier, it will slowly corrode the drinker from the inside out, resulting in a death that can take from two days to a year. The other reaction is a remedy for anyone under the Imperious Curse.  
  
So all I have to do is add one more ingredient, keep it with me on Defense days, and drink. She smiled at the brilliance of it. Why try to mentally get over the curse when all you need is a potion?  
  
"Distracted?" Snape was right behind her and she jumped.  
  
"Sort of. Look here," she pointed to what she had found. "Can we make that one tonight?"  
  
Snape raised an eyebrow. "Why?"  
  
"Well, Professor Moody has been putting each of us under the Imperious Curse. Says we need to know how to overcome it."  
  
"Hmmm, you know that to use the potion, you have to be aware that you have it. That's the problem with it. I know people who had that bottle on them, but could not get in the right mind to use it."  
  
"Well, it's worth a shot, isn't it?"  
  
"Then let us get started." They worked for at least an hour before the potion was ready to be bottled.  
  
"Now it has to set." Snape started.  
  
"For 12 hours, I know."  
  
"You can pick it up tomorrow."  
  
As Ruby made her way to the common room, Dumbledore spotted her and stopped her.  
  
"I wanted to congratulate you, Miss Kennedy."  
  
"Why," Ruby laughed.  
  
"You had one of the highest O.W.L.S. in potion in the history of the school."  
  
"Say what?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "You should have seen Snape when he found out. He was very proud of you. Looks at you as more of an apprentice then student, I say."  
  
Ruby was shocked. Her, an apprentice to Snape? "Well, thank you,sir." Ruby was on cloud nine. She was not a student to him, but an apprentice. She was a level above all the other Hogwarts students in his mind.  
  
"I'm glad to see you happy," Tom said as Ruby brushed her hair. She gave the mirror a look and continued to brush her hair. "Oh, wow, I'm hurt. Really is that the best you can do?"  
  
"At the moment."  
  
"I just thought I'd tell you, I will be taking you from Hogwarts in a few months time." Ruby looked confused. "Well, I won't be, but one of my Deatheaters will be."  
  
"What do you want with me?"  
  
"I want to show you the ultimate power you possess. You and I will rule the wizarding world."  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Well, you will. You will be at my side as the wizarding world falls to it's knees before me. I'm the only one you can really trust anyway. Isn't that right."  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
"It's true. Your friends have been to busy for you. Do you think they really care about you like I care for you. I've always loved you, remember. It was I who protected you when you first came here. You loved me then, and you love me now."  
  
"SHUT UP!!!!" It was silent then.  
  
"Ruby," Ginny peeked in the door. "Are you ok?"  
  
Ruby looked down at the sink. "Yeah. Yeah, Ginny, I'm fine."  
  
*woot ha. I call Voldemort Tom sometimes to show that Ruby does not think of him as a dark magic lord. A part of her still thinks of him as A Slytherin prefect. Just in case you were wondering. 


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter seven  
  
Disclaimer on Opening note  
  
They all gathered out side of Hogwarts to meet the students from Durmstrangs and Beauxbatons. It was a very chilly fall night, and Ruby had wished she was wearing a heavier sweater. She stayed towards the back of the group of students, since everyone was all crowded in front. Suddenly, the Beauxbaton students and mistress arrived in a giant carriage pulled by equally huge, flying horses. Ruby had thought she had seen everything when the door opened and a large lady stepped out of the carriage. Dumbledore greeted her as Madame Maxime. The Beaxbatons then proceeded into the castle to warm up. It seemed to take forever for the Durmstrangs to arrive in there skeletal boat, but arrive they did and there was a lot of whispers about one of the students who followed Karkoff, the headmaster, into Hogwarts.  
  
"He's a Quidditch player from the World cup," Hermione told her, noticing Ruby's confusion.  
  
"Wow, he seems young to play pro."  
  
"I don't really see what the big deal is," Hermione scoffed as they sat to eat.  
  
After dinner it was explained that the champions would be picked on Halloween from an object called the Goblet of Fire. An Age line would be put around it so that no underage wizard could enter the contest. Ruby heard a lot of grumbling. She had wished Oliver was here so he could give it a try. Of course, she thought, he'd probably be too moody over the loss of quidditch. She laughed to herself.  
  
All the school could talk about was tournament this and that. Moody never put Ruby under the Imperious curse, so it was a wasted potion.  
  
That was what she looked forward to all the time anymore, going to the dungeon to be with Snape. Something had happened to him, she didn't know what, but she like the change.  
  
"Ruby," Ginny asked one day.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Do you like Snape or something?"  
  
Ruby looked surprised. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, every once and awhile, you'll, um, look at him and you get this smile on your face."  
  
"Ginny Weasely, are you suggesting that I have a crush on Professor Severus S. Snape?" Ginny look a little embarrassed and just shrugged. Ruby laughed.  
  
"Well, I'm just saying what I think."  
  
"I like Professor Snape as a colleague and friend, nothing more."  
  
Ginny kind of smirked. "What ever you say."  
  
"Ginny, we have important business to discuss with Miss Kennedy," Fred said. Fred, George, and Lee all approached her. Ginny winked and went off.  
  
"Now, Ruby, you know about the age line," asked George.  
  
"Yeah, and no." The three of them looked confused. "If you want an aging potion, you'll have to make it yourself. I have class now."  
  
Ruby heard the three of them whine, "But, Ruby, you're the best, come on," as she left the common room. She walked down past the entrance hall where people would look in awe at the Goblet of Fire and straight to the dungeon for her lesson.  
  
She found Snape's door shut, but could hear his voice and another unfamiliar one. Soon the door opened and the Headmaster from Durmstrangs came out.  
  
"Just watch yourself," he said to Snape as he left, not giving Ruby a second glance.  
  
"Watch what," Ruby asked.  
  
"Nothing that concerns you, now to tonight's lesson. Have a seat."  
  
Ruby had a hard time concentrating most of the lesson. She wanted him to tell her what was going on. Of course, it was his business, and she couldn't make him, but it bugged her just the same.  
  
The night, Halloween, felt electric. Everyone gathered in the great hall for the announcement of who would be the champions for the triwizard tournament. It wasn't too surprising that the Durmstrang champion was the quidditch boy, Beauxbatons had a vela girl as there champion (all the boys went ga-ga), and Hufflepuff named Cedric Diggory was named Hogwarts champion, that is until another name was spit out of the goblet. To everyone's surprise, it was Harry. He left with the other champions into a small side room, and the other teachers and school representatives followed.  
  
"Can you believe what just happened," some asked. Murmurs all around the hall of confusion, surprise, and spite, caused for much racket.  
  
"You think he would have told me, if he was going to enter," Ron said dismally.  
  
"Yeah, well, may be he didn't enter," Ruby answered.  
  
"What do you mean," asked Hermione.  
  
"I'm not quite sure."  
  
Back in Gryffindor Tower, Ruby waited so that she would be alone in the bathroom. She wasn't sure how to contact Tom, but figured it wouldn't be too hard if he was waiting for her. He was.  
  
"Good evening," he said.  
  
"Did you enter Harry into the Tri-wizard Tournament?"  
  
"What? I can't do anything in Hogwarts."  
  
"You can communicate with me."  
  
He laughed, "I mean I can't physically do anything. Haven't you noticed I really don't have a body?" He was right. It would be hard for him to do much of anything in the state he was in.  
  
"Then you have someone here. The Deatheater that's suppose to take me to you, is he already here?"  
  
"It's getting late, Ruby. You should go to bed."  
  
"I'm right aren't I? You just don't want to confess."  
  
"Good night."  
  
"Wait a minute. Come back here." No one answered her. Her instant thought to who entered Harry was Moody/Karkoff. Soon her suspicion would change. 


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight  
  
Disclaimer on opening note  
  
The first task of the Tri-wizard tournament was coming quickly. The Champions had had their wands weighed at the earlier and a story done in the Daily Prophet, which was passed around to everyone. The some of the Hogwarts students, Mostly the Slytherins, had made buttons promoting Cedric, and dissing Harry. Ruby ignored it all. It had nothing to do with her. Hermione and Harry were off some where practicing something for the tournament, Ron wasn't talking to Harry, Ginny, Fred, George, and Ruby just watched as the carnage ensued.  
  
All the students gathered into the stands where, just outside, they could see four dragons. The Champions task was to get past the dragon and steal a golden egg. All where successful in there own way. Harry used the summoning charm to get his broom and fly past the dragon. Probably the easiest solution to the probably, and in Ruby's opinion, the best. In the end, Harry was tied with Krum for first place.  
  
"Great job, Harry. Really excellent. Better then any quidditch match," Ruby said.  
  
"Thanks," Harry smiled. They were waiting in the common room for Fred and George to get back with some food. Lee asked Harry to open the egg which had some sort of riddle he had to figure out. When he opened it, it gave off loud, discordant screeching. Ruby immediately out her hands over her ears until Harry shut it.  
  
"Good luck with that," Ruby said skeptically as she went to bed.  
  
The next weeks were classes as usual, except for one tiny wrench in the situation, the Yule Ball was coming up. A big ball for all fourth years and up. She had to hear Harry and Ron whine about who they were going to ask and blah, blah, blah. Hermione had been asked by the quidditch boy, Krum, she obviously didn't have a problem with him any more. Ruby tried to keep focused on her work, but secretly wished someone would ask her to the dance.  
  
One evening, since it was close to the end of term, Ruby was helping Snape clean out some really nasty cauldrons and cupboards. Even here, all they could talk about was the dance.  
  
"I mean really," Ruby rambled, "I'm getting really sick of Harry getting handed everything, and then it 'oh I can't get a date'. Boo freakin' who." Snape let out a laugh, causing Ruby to jump. "What?"  
  
"Nothing," he said regaining his composure. "That's just, well, what I think some of the time."  
  
"Well, it wasn't obvious," Ruby said sarcastically. "But be careful for your emotions not to come out as pure hatred."  
  
"That is difficult sometimes."  
  
"Did you go to school with his parents?" Snape became very quiet. "I'll take that as a yes. Were they mean to you or something?'  
  
"What makes you think that?"  
  
"Well, it's hard, sometimes, to distinguish between a person and there offspring. We immediately assume that they are exactly a like. This can go either way, true or false."  
  
"You seem too wise for your age."  
  
Ruby laughed, "I get that a lot." She walked over to where he was working to put away a small bowl. "Bobby always says, you're an adult stuck in a child's body."  
  
"I'd have to agree." Snape had his sleeves rolled up, as he worked, when something on his arm caught Ruby's eye. She took a slightly longer look, but quickly turned to make sure he did not notice.  
  
"Is there anything else I need to do," she asked suddenly. Snape looked at her oddly. She was usually the one begging to stay longer. "I just forgot I had something due tomorrow, and completely put it off."  
  
"You may leave. Good night, Miss Kennedy."  
  
"Good night, Professor." Ruby quickly headed for a Moaning Murtle's bathroom, since it was the closest. She could hear the young ghost weeping in a stall, she hadn't noticed Ruby. She turned on the faucet and splashed the cold water on her face. She hadn't seen things: Snape had the dark mark on his arm. He was a deatheater. 


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter nine  
  
Disclaimer on opening note  
  
Ruby felt betrayed. Everything that she had believed seemed to be falling apart around her. She was scared and hurt. Why was he a Deatheater? Was she so stupid that it had been staring her in the face and she never knew it?  
  
"I've always been the same, Ruby."  
  
Ruby had come to a mirror on purpose, they both knew that. "What is going on," she asked in a quivering voice.  
  
"Nothing has really changed. It's just that you have more information then before."  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Soon, you will be with me, and I will protect you from all your hurt."  
  
At that moment, Ruby Kennedy could not find it in her heart to say no.  
  
* * * The next Potions lesson was very weird. Ruby was quiet through most of it.  
  
"What's wrong," Snape asked. Ruby hadn't expected him to ask her this question. He never seemed concerned before. She just sighed. "You usually talk through the whole class."  
  
"Did it hurt," she blurted out.  
  
He looked at her quizzically, "Did what hurt?"  
  
"When you were marked, did it hurt?"  
  
It was like there was a massive emotional explosion. No one would have been prepared for. It was good that they were the only two in there.  
  
"You need not bring up such a subject to me, Miss Kennedy!" His voice slowly rose as he spoke.  
  
"But, what happened?"  
  
"That is none of your business," he yelled and Ruby cringed. "You think you are being funny, you pathetic little Gryffindor. You are just like the rest of them. You find me repulsive so you spread stories about me and falsehoods for whatever else you can make fun of me for."  
  
"But."  
  
"GET OUT OF MY CLASSROOM!"  
  
Ruby ran out of the room, tears streaking down her cheeks. She ran to where she went the night she found out who really Tom Riddle was. She hadn't been since that night, but it was just as she had remembered it. She sat down and let the tears come. No one was here to help her, she felt completely alone.  
  
Once her tears had dried she went down to pack somethings while everyone else went the Yule Ball. She didn't have a date, so there was no reason to go. She didn't hear the door open behind her.  
  
"You are to wear this to the ball," said a weird looking man holding a very beautiful dress robe.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I am the servant of the great Dark Lord. I have been sent to get you."  
  
"I'm not going to the dance."  
  
"It will look suspicious if you do not. You must make an appearance, his lordship has spoken."  
  
Ruby sighed and took the outfit and changed. When she returned, the man was gone.  
  
When she entered the great hall, it was glorious. People were dancing and the atmosphere was great. She saw the champions and their dates sitting at the front table with the teachers where she spotted Snape. He sneered at her and quickly left the table with the Headmaster from Durmstrangs.  
  
"Ruby," Ginny ran over, "I thought you weren't coming."  
  
"I'm not staying long. Just making an appearance."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Hermione ran over from dancing with Krum. "Hey, Ruby. Did you find a date or something?"  
  
"Nope, just was told to come."  
  
"Really," Hermione seemed to be confused. "By whom?"  
  
"Does it really matter, I'm leaving now anyway."  
  
"But, you just got here," Ginny said.  
  
"Yup, and now I'm leaving." Ruby turned and headed back to the common room. She was stopped by the man out in the hall way.  
  
"It is time, lady." It was the messenger who had given her the outfit.  
  
"Fine, but I need to get my things."  
  
"I have already retrieved them." He led her to the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom. There was a large, foggy mirror in the corner. A potion was brewing by the desk. Ruby looked in it and saw a thick, green liquid bubbling, along with recently added hair. Polyjuice, Ruby thought. Then she noticed Moody's magical eye in a glass on the desk.  
  
"You.you aren't Moody."  
  
The man laughed, "Very smart girl. To bad you weren't able to figure it out sooner." He flipped the mirror over to show a shinier side. Ruby thought about what would happen next. Part of her wanted to run out screaming her findings, but would anyone listen to her? Then it came to her. She would go to Voldemort, and act as a spy. It will be like being an actress in movie.  
  
"Step through, Lady." And without thinking twice, Ruby Kennedy stepped through the glass. 


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
Disclaimer on opening note  
  
Ruby Kennedy sat in a dull looking room on her new bed. She wore a very mute, white dress and sandals. Nothing in this room could Ruby call her own. It just wasn't her style. She had not seen Voldemort since she had arrived and a month or so had passed. His servant, Wormtail, would only tell her that she would see him in due time. He was making the vital preparations for his homecoming, and that meant actually getting a home. Other then that, Ruby was alone in her room; no books, no homework, nothing.  
  
* * *  
  
Severus Snape sat in his chambers; awaken again by the burning of the mark on his arm. He got up and ran some cold water over his arm. It was becoming more frequent, especially after Ruby had left.  
  
"Ruby," he said aloud. His thoughts had come back to her again. What had happened to her? The dark lord wouldn't have taken her? Why would he want her? But something told him he knew who she was with. He thought about the days after she was gone and the meeting the teachers had had:  
  
--- All the teachers had been asked to meet in the lounge with Dumbledore. They had all taken a seat.  
  
"As you have noticed, a student is missing," Dumbledore started. "She has not been seen since the middle of the Yule Ball. Miss Granger and Miss Weasley have informed me that she did not return to the dormitory that night. Now, Hagrid has been searching the Forbidden Forest And the ghost have been searching the castle."  
  
All but Moody sat in silence.  
  
"It smells of dirty work of He-who-must-not-be-named!"  
  
"Really, Moody," McGonagal scoffed. "Let us not jump to conclusions!"  
  
"Minerva, I'm afraid I may have to agree with Moody."  
  
"But, Albus, how can it be? Wouldn't we know?" She looked over at Snape who lowered his head. McGonagal was horrified.  
  
"We all must keep our guard up as the end of the Tri-wizard tourment is very soon."  
  
---  
  
And the end of the tournament did come and all, including Snape's fears where proven.  
  
* very short chapter, one more to go! 


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
Disclaimer on opening note  
  
"My lady," Wormtail called before opening the door. Ruby turned and found him and a group of deatheaters in tow. "It is time. You must come with us now." Two of the masked men came on either side of Ruby and took her arms.  
  
"Excuse me, " she exclaimed.  
  
"It's to make sure you arrive, m'lady."  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"The great Lord Voldemort is ready to reveal himself," stated Wormtail. He turned, and they started walking. They walked outside of where Ruby had been staying and were instantly transferred into an eerie grave yard. Many other Deatheaters had already gathered. Some sneered at Ruby, others just ignored her. The two the held to her did not loosen there grip. What happened next Ruby could not believe.  
  
"Harry," she whispered.  
  
* * *  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, Don't send them away yet," Harry said before Sirius Black and Snape left. Everyone was in the infirmary and looked at Harry strangely.  
  
"What's going on, Harry," asked Dumbledore.  
  
"I know you said not to, but, someone else was there."  
  
"What do you mean," asked McGonigal.  
  
"I can't be sure, but if I use the pensive, we could find out, right?" Dumbledore looked intently at Harry. "I think, I mean, it heard her yell something. It sounded like Ruby."  
  
A stunned silence followed. Dumbledore had Doby retrieve his pensive for Harry to use and helped him pull out the thoughts of what had just happened. As it swirled in the basin, all in the room scooted in to catch a glimpse and were sucked into the memory.  
  
All were standing in the cemetery where they saw Harry and Voldemort fighting. They saw the wispy figures come out of Voldemort's wand, especially Harry's mom who whispered to him. They all quickly turned when they heard a familiar voice.  
  
"LET GO OF ME! HARRY!"  
  
They saw Ruby, in a now dirty white dress from struggling in the dirt against the deatheaters who held her tight.  
  
"LET ME GO!" With a quick twist of her wrist, she was out of there grasp and ran over to a wounded Harry, helping him back to the port key. "Go, Harry. Tell everyone. I will be fine. Go back to Hogwarts." And with that Harry and Cedric were gone.  
  
But the memory continued. They all looked on as the deatheaters put Ruby under a Crutius curse, until Voldemort stopped them. Ruby didn't scream, but laid in a crumpled heap on the floor. The dark Lord knelt down to her and lifted her up in his arms, whispered something that took away the pain of the curse, and set her back on the ground.  
  
"Followers of the Dark Lord," he yelled, "I present to you, our link who will make us unstoppable! I present to you the empress of the dark, Ruby Kennedy." As she was marked with the dark mark on her back, they were taken out of the memory and back into the room.  
  
There was an aw in the room. Some cried others pounded there fists.  
  
"Dumbledore, what will we do," asked Harry.  
  
"That is not for you to worry about, Harry. Everyone, the plan is the same. Go now, we will finish this school year as we always do." With that Dumbledore left. Slowly everyone else did.  
  
Snape had an aching feeling.  
  
"Severus," Dumbledore said one day before the end of term, "it is not your fault."  
  
Not surprised that Albus could read his thoughts he answered, "But she came to me and I just threw her out."  
  
"Severus, you have a job to do now. And saving her from whatever fate awaits her is apart of that. We must not think the worst. She has made it through a lot of trials. Let's not lose hope in her now."  
  
* * *  
  
She looked in the mirror at the mark on her back, still burning bright red.  
  
I am the empress of the darkness, and I will be it's down fall.  
  
* I finally finished part three! *dances around* sorry it took so long. Will try to get started on part four soon. Thanks for all those who are reading! I love you all! 


End file.
